


Beautiful

by FlishFlash121



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cute, Implied self-hate maybe, M/M, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: "He wished he could know what it felt like to actually feel his face, his hands…"





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Huge hiatus. I'm sorry. I'm working on some stuff, but I'm just not writing as much as I used to.

Zenyatta was always fascinated by Genji. During these long meditation sessions, when his student was concentrated on his inner peace, he studied him. The mechanics that surrounded his organic body were exquisite. Not only that, but the personality under all the mechanics and human body was amazing.

He began to feel something. Deep in his soul, when he thought about Genji, he felt a small flutter that reminded him of the gentle butterfly. Wondering what this feeling was, he stood. “We’re finished, Genji.” He watched his student as he jumped up.

“Cool! What are you going to do now, sensei?” He asked as they began to walk back to the temple.

“I think… I'm going to go rest in my quarters. We had a good few lessons today, my student. You are making big strides.” Zenyatta replied. He admired how much taller Genji was than him. He began to wonder what he looked like before his… accident.

“Okay. I was about ready to go rest too. Have a good day, Zenyatta!” He waved as he turned and made his way to his own room.

“Goodbye, Genji.” He whispered.

 

When Genji got back to his room, he sighed and flopped onto his bed. As he removed what he could of his face mask, he thought of Zenyatta. He was falling so hard for his omnic teacher… the more he thought about him, the more he felt himself sinking in the quicksand of love. He sat up and grabbed his sketchbook and pencils. He opened to the first blank page and began to draw. He knew exactly how he could explain his feelings to Zenyatta.

 

Zenyatta’s metal fingers ran across his faceplates. He wished he could know what it felt like to actually feel his face, his hands…

For a second, he envied Genji. For many years, he knew what it felt like to feel. He knew what the sunlight on his face felt, the chill of the the late winter snow. And he could still experience it today.

He shook the thought away. Right now, Genji seemed like a figment of his imagination. Too amazing to exist. He had looked up what his feelings could mean, and every result has ended the same.

He feels love. The emotion that has been known to tear humans apart.

Zenyatta stood now, gazing at himself in the mirror as his mechanical fingers explored his faceplates. His feelings for Genji were true, but…

Would Genji want to be with an omnic like him?

He decided to leave his thoughts there before they got too out of hand.

The next day, Genji met Zenyatta with his sketchbook in hand. “I thought I would practice drawing today.” He told him once they exchanged hellos.

“Interesting.” Zenyatta settled himself on the grassy ground.

Once Genji had sat down and opened his sketchbook, he tilted his head. “Is everything okay, sensei?”

The omnic lifted his head. “Of course, why do you ask?”

"You seem… distant.” Genji put his sketchbook aside to pay his full attention to Zenyatta.

"How do you mean?” He didn't look at him.

Genji shifted to sit closer to his teacher. “You aren't as happy today. What's the matter?” He picked up his sketchbook once again.

Zenyatta didn't answer. Genji, who assumed he was trying to meditate, just shrugged and began to draw.

Meanwhile, Zenyatta was enjoying the closeness. Their knees were touching… he couldn't exactly feel it, but he could sense it.

“Sensei, I drew something for you.” Genji pulled a piece of paper out of his sketchbook.

“Really? This is unexpected.” He looked directly at Genji and took the paper out of his hand.

The cyborg clasped his hands together. “It's just something I drew last night…”

Zenyatta was in awe. On the paper was a beautiful picture of the very cliff they were sitting on right now. The image was very close to how they were positioned now.

The only difference was that Zenyatta’s hand wasn't on Genji's.

Everything was in the correct position. Zenyatta shyly moved his hand to Genji’s.

Genji jumped slightly. “You…”

“Yes.” Zenyatta looked to Genji.

His permanently stoic expression seemed to answer his question.

There was a bit of silence for a while, just the two of them looking out at the town below the cliff. “Zenyatta?”

“Yes, Genji?”

“I… I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
